La Ultima Noche en la Eternidad
by I feel Kristy
Summary: Un error por noche, un error esperado. La rutina esperada, y nada cambia.Toda una eternidad para remediarlo. Yuuki/Kaname...Love forever.DRABBLE


**Una ultima noche de la eternidad.**

El florero de cristal estaba sobre la mesa, tocándola cuidadosamente, sosteniendo dentro de él, una rosa roja, con los pétalos intactos, con gotas de agua que corrían por sus pétalos, la rosa que El me había regalado esa tarde. Los colores me confundían, era como un humo que pasaba por mi mente que nublaba mi vista y que era reflejado por luces de fondo, empezaba con un color chillante pata seguirse expandiendo hasta quedar como humo que se impregnaba en mi nariz y hacía que mi mente se volviera loca, que mi cuerpo sintiera cada contacto, cada roce…cada caricia. Mi respiración era pasiva, tratando de tomar bocanadas grandes de aire, tratando de llenar mis pulmones con ese viento puro. El aire, que, hacía que las hojas de los árboles chocaran a lo lejos, los pasos que se iban acercando cada vez más, las respiraciones que se escuchaban en la planta baja, el paso de las hojas de papel al leer, los pasos se siguen acercando. Cada partícula de mi cuerpo esta al limite, no necesito de la vista para saber lo que pasa a mi alrededor, no necesito mas que un pensamiento.

La puerta se abre con cuidado, dejando salir el viento que entra por la ventana de la habitación, interrumpiendo las necesidades de aprender más de eso. No abre los ojos, la chica espera que se acerque, que se atreva a tocarla, solo un roce. La punta larga de sus dedos fríos pasa por el borde de los labios rozados de ella de Cross. Una ola de viento entra sin mas, despeinando sus largos cabellos que se enredan en las manos de el.

-Interrumpes el intento de un sueño-mi voz suena tan aguda, como una canción de piano. Algo a lo que me acostumbraba.

-¿No prefieres la realidad?-sus manos se ponían tibias, una en mi cuello, y la otra en mi cintura, sosteniéndome casi en puntas.

-La realidad es una tortura para mi…hermano-abrí los ojos de a poco, viendo los de el…el, el que se hacía llamar mi hermano, por ellos había cruzado dolor, dolor que yo también sentía.

-No sabes lo que duele escuchar eso-su voz sonaba torturada, como si a penas pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna. Mis manos recorrieron sus mejillas, ese perfil tan perfecto.

-Pero eso somos, la misma sangre-Enrede mis dedos en su cabello, que tenía el largo perfecto para un chico como el, para un casi señor maduramente. Tan sedoso y suave.

Aquí es donde siempre nos quedábamos, siempre quería que el beso de las buenas noches no fuera en la mejilla, si no en mis resecos labios que pedían a gritos su contacto. Era horrible que subiera a mi habitación y se fuera dejándome con el insomnio de la eternidad, al cual le daba las gracias por hacer que no soñara de más, que no soñara incoherencias. Entonces se alejo, dejándome sentada junto a la ventana, tan inmóvil como estaba antes de que llegara, camino hasta mi cama y se tendió en ella, suspirando y pasando un brazo por su frente, como si no quisiera pensar, de vez en cuando lanzaba un bufido al aire, y desacomodaba su cabello, dejando unos cuantos mechones cubriendo su frente y marcar su nariz, perfecta. Me quede mirándolo, a través de la noches, a través de esa barrera que se levanta entre nosotros por la eternidad. Los sonidos que había parado en el primer piso, regresaban, ya sabía que escuchaban todo, aquí no había mucha privacidad, pero…ellos apoyaban todo con respecto a nosotros. Una corriente de aire entro por parte de mi cuello, haciendo que sintiera eso de cuando era humana y mas sensible. Todo aquí me gritaba que tomara sus labios entre los míos, que sintiera ese dulce elixir, pero era una tontería traspasar esas barreras, que cuando caían, eran muy difíciles de levantar.

Me incorpore de mi lugar, como si mi cuerpo no hiciera caso al pedido de quedarme ahí. Mis pies, tocaban con delicadeza la madera debajo de mis pies, sin ningún chirrido de por medio, logre sentir las sabanas suaves. Mi mente volvía al sueño, a los colores que solo se centraban en Kaname.

Levante un poco mi falda, hasta que dejo que me moviera con libertad y poner a cada lado de su cadera cada una de mis piernas. Inclinándome hasta tomar su mejillas entre mis manos y acercándolo a mi, otra noche mas, otra perdida mas, una caída mas, y un intento nuevo de comienzo. Sus manos corrieron por mis muslos, levantando cada vez más la tela hasta llegar al borde de mis bragas y regresar. Sonreí tan victoriosa como siempre, y el, hacía lo mismo.

-…la sangre limpia, no tiene que terminar en este siglo…cariño-las ultimas palabras de mi parte, tan sagradas como cada error, como cada noche, como cada herida abierta.

Sus labios eran tan firmes, fríos y masculinos, sus manos tan ágiles que jugaban con mi piel, el beso tan demandante, nuestras lenguas tan tercas por entrar una en boca del otro. Mi cabello cayendo sobre el y esa calentura de la noche, me volvió a atrapar. La ultima vez, es lo que siempre me decía ¿lo lograríamos alguna noche?. Teníamos toda la eternidad para intentarlo.

**Eipril Hale i'm alive**


End file.
